


A Puppy Built in Wolf Skin

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Diners, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: maybe the king wasn’t so terribly terrifying afterall….





	A Puppy Built in Wolf Skin

You’d heard terrible rumors about the man from too many people when you first arrived in the city a few months back. Some of the rumors frightened you, others seemed too unrealistic. Few people said he’d eaten cats and dogs for meals, others claimed he was a cannibal. Seldom few claimed that he was a softie underneath all that black designer clothing.

You didn’t care. You stayed far away from him and his goons. Of course, working in some upscale diner, you had no chose but to be within breathing distance of him or his henchmen. You learned that his name was Brock Rumlow. His sister had died during a fire in his youth. He never knew his parents since he had been adopted into the rich life style.

You would often overhear him singing under his breath when he was around a few of his closer henchmen. You’d recognized at least one of them every time the pair strolled through your diner before you waltzed to their booth to collect their order The man always tipped generously, even if he ordered a small cup of black coffee.

But this night was different. You were having a slow day, only serving two other people in your diner. One of his henchmen had come strolling through You waited patiently as he went to sit down before you walked over to him.

“Where’s your friend?” you asked in greeting, readying the pen and notepad in your hand.

The dark haired friend smiled at you politely. “He’s actually been working up the courage to talk to you.”

“He talks to me every time he comes in.” You hiked a brow.

“He wants to invite you to his mansion for a small coffee or a movie.”

“Oh!” you yelped in surprise

“My name is James Barnes.” he held out a hand to you and you shook it instantly. “I was sent here to ask on his behalf if you’d be generous enough to take on his offer.”

“He’s not plotting my murder? Did he get sick from the food here? I can convince my boss to fire-”

James laughed, cutting off your panicked state. “He simply wants your presence after your shift is finished tonight. No sex, no murder, just a simple coffee with the man.”

“If I deny?” you asked in hesitation.

“No harm done.”

“I get done at eight.” you nodded, nibbling your lip. “Would you like to stick around for coffee perhaps?”

“Sure, why not?” He chuckled, throwing a few heavy bills on the table. “I’ve got time to kill, right?”

After that night, your life changed drastically You learned that Brock Rumlow was a giant teddy bear at heart. He loved cotton candy and popcorn. He cried at Disney movies. He volunteered at the local homeless shelters and animal pounds. Of course, he held a dark side to himself, something he never allowed you to see And for that you were eternally grateful.

Occasionally, he’d come to the diner and hand over a flower to you. Other times, he’d stick around and buy every food item on the menu for himself and his henchmen. Occasionally, he’d take you on a stroll through the park. Sometimes, he’d take you on a boat ride in the lake behind his mansion.

He never allowed you to see the darkness in which he lived. Whenever he was in trouble, he’d send you away with James until the situation had been dealt with accordingly. You adored that he had wanted to protect you so much. And you couldn’t help but to fall in love with him at such a rapid pace.

Eventually, he’d asked for your hand in marriage and you gladly accepted it, but only if the wedding was a small venue. You hated crowds and attention. He gave you everything you ever desired. And you lived the rest of your life loving this mobster king, through thick and thin.


End file.
